Your Foolish Little Brother
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu/ItaFemSasu. Yaoi/Het. SERIOUSLY WARNED! GENDERBENDER, TRAGEDY, HARD AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENTS, CHARA'S POV, CHARA DEATH! If you heart fainted, dont read, you've been warned! Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Just Enjoy and Happy reading!


**_Sudah diberi peringatan keras di summary depan, jadi sebelum lanjut dan merasa ga sanggup, lebih baik cepat-cepat klik tombol close (x) di pojok kanan atas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, hingga saking terkejutnya, aku nyaris lupa untuk bernafas. Seminggu lalu, kakakku pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan misinya dengan membawa seorang wanita. Itachi memang memperkenalkannya padaku, namun aku tak begitu mempedulikannya. Karena saat itu aku terburu-buru dengan misi mendadak yang di perintahkan Kakashi.

Dan tak pernah ku sangka, bahwa dari situlah aku kembali mengingat dan merasakan panasnya tetesan air mata. Setelah sekian lama hingga aku melupakan kapan terakhir aku menangis.

Kemarin…

"Sasuke .. " Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tak biasanya Itachi masuk ke kamarku, terakhir ia masuk ke kamarku adalah ketika ia mengendap-ngendap menaruh hadiah ulang tahunku ketika tidur. Sudah lama sekali. Karena itu, aku begitu antusias saat ia datang ke kamarku tanpa ada momen khusus yang memaksanya. Aku lompat dari tempat tidurku dan membuka pintu kamarku, Itachi pun masuk.

Ia duduk bersila di tatami kamarku dengan kalem, tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut. Ah, Itachi memang selalu hangat terutama jika bersamaku, betapapun ia lelah dan kesal, ia tetap mengukir senyum untukku. Aku tahu itu, karena itulah aku mencin-

"Besok…. Kita berlatih bersama, kau mau?" Tanya Itachi.

Aku mengedipkan mataku heran, Itachi datang ke kamarku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Aneh. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu, begitupun aku tak menaruh curiga, hanya menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak kan membicarakan suatu hal yang tanpa ada alasannya, sekecil apapun alasan itu.

"Begitulah, sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama sibuk, hingga tak ada waktu untuk berlatih kemampuan dan singkronisasi kita.." Lanjutnya.

Belum. Aku tahu persis bahwa pernyataan Itachi ini belum pada inti dari pembicaraan dan maksudnya. Ini hanyalah kalimat pembuka. Ah, mungkin Itachi ingin memancingku untuk bicara.

"Hn… Sesukamu saja.." Jawabku singkat.

Terlihat olehku, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan mukanya ke samping, wajahnya semakin terlihat lembut. Hingga aku sendiri agak merasa berbeda dengan raut wajahnya kali ini. Entah mengapa terbesit rasa sakit yang tak beralasan saat melihat ekspresi yang tak biasa dari wajah Itachi kali ini, seperti bukan untukku dan aku cemburu.

"Tapi, jika memang kau besok mau berlatih bersamaku, mungkin.. itu merupakan kebersamaan kita yang terakhir.. walaupun bukan berarti selamanya kita tak bisa berlatih bersama lagi sih…"

Kali ini aku terkejut dan langsung menolehkan wajahku lurus ke arahnya. Baiklah, ini aneh. Sudah ku duga ada yang tidak biasa dari kakakku. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi. Tapi, aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu.

"Akhir bulan ini, aku akan menikah, Sasuke … "

Aku terpana memandangnya. Aku tak percaya.

"Wanita yang minggu kemarin ku ajak ke rumah, yang ku perkenalkan padamu.."

Tidak. Ini bohong kan? Katakan semua ini tidak benar. Jika memang ini mimpi, ku mohon bangunkan aku. Tak mungkin. Aku akan kehilangan kakakku. Kakak yang selama ini selalu ada disampingku, memanjakanku, membelaku. Kakak yang selama ini ku kagumi, yang menjadi acuan untukku menjadi lebih kuat. Kakak yang belakangan ini baru kusadari bahwa ia bukanlah sekedar seorang kakak bagiku, tapi seseorang yang ku…

"Dan setelah itu, mungkin aku akan pergi dari rumah, tidak jauh kok.. Aku masih bisa mengunjungimu, ayah dan juga ibu.."

Cinta.

Itachi adalah orang yang ku cinta. Bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi, sebagai seorang kekasih. Belakangan ini pun kusadari bahwa aku tak ingin diperlakukan Itachi sebagai adik lagi, tapi sebagai orang yang di cintai dalam konteks asmara. Aku tak ingin dua jarinya menyentuh keningku lagi, tapi aku ingin kelima jarinya membelai dan meraba tubuhku.

Abnormal. Kelainan orientasi seksual. Aku mencintai kakakku yang jelas-jelas bergender sama denganku. Disatu sisi aku bersyukur kakakku tidak mengalami kelainan seksual sepertiku, tapi entah mengapa aku sakit, kecewa karena ia tak memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual tersebut, aku akan kehilangan dirinya. Aku tak kan pernah memilikinya. Tujuh belas tahun aku berada dalam kehangatannya, berada dalam surganya, kini aku akan ditinggalkan olehnya.

Aku tak rela. Dunia tanpa Itachi – aku tak sanggup. Tak boleh. Jangan rebut Itachi. Jangan ambil kakakku. Jangan renggut kebahagiaanku.

"Sasuke?" Suara Itachi memanggilku dengan ketukan dua jarinya di keningku menyadarkanku.

Kulihat pandanganku mengabur, ternyata airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tak berani mengedipkan mataku karena airmataku pasti akan jatuh dan Itachi melihatnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badanku, berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Aku – ke tempat Naruto dulu.."

Walaupun tak kulihat, aku tahu Itachi heran dengan sikapku.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam, Otouto.."

Aku masih berusaha menyusun intonasi suaraku agar tetap datar dan tak terdengar bergetar. Walaupun hatiku menjerit, sakit sekali, ini kah rasanya sakit hati? Beginikah rasanya kehilangan? Begitu menyesakkan. Perih sekali. Seolah jiwaku pecah berkeping-keping. Kakakku akan pergi. Dia akan memeluk gadis itu, dia tak kan memelukku lagi. Itachi akan menyatukan dirinya dengan gadis itu, ia akan menyentuh mesra gadis itu.

Tidak boleh. Tak kuizinkan. Itachi milikku. Aku dilahirkan untuknya. Bukan untuk siapapun.

"Tak apa, Usuratonkachi itu pasti masih makan dengan rakus di Ichiraku Ramen. Aku akan kesana.." Jawabku sambil mulai membuka langkahku keluar kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu, airmataku benar-benar jatuh. Memalukan, seorang shinobi menitikkan airmata. Ditambah hanya karena urusan cinta yang konyol. Berkali-kali aku menjalankan misi dan nyaris kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku, berkali-kali aku ditinggal Itachi untuk menjalankan misi, tapi rasanya tak sesakit ini. Itachi yang meninggalkanku untuk menjalankan misi, hingga sebulan lamanya sekalipun, rasanya tak sesakit saat ku tahu Itachi akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk bersama seorang wanita yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya.

"Maaf Nii-san, sepertinya besok aku tak jadi berlatih bersamamu.."

Sepuluh detik setelah aku melangkahkan kembali kakiku menjauhi kamar, kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka Itachi dan Itachi memanggilku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Itachi akan mengejarku, karena itulah kupercepat langkahku dan bahkan tanpa sempat aku memakai alas kaki, aku langsung keluar dari pintu dan melompat dengan amat cepat. Berharap Itachi tak sempat menggunakan sharingan nya untuk mendeteksi gerakanku.

Tak kan kubiarkan. Tak kan kuserahkan. Itachi milikku. Tak kan kubiarkan kakakku dimiliki oleh orang lain. Itachi hanya boleh melihatku. Hanya boleh menyentuhku. Akan kulakukan apapun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untukku sampai di laboratorium penelitian tersembunyi milik Orochimaru, karena aku menggunakan banyak chakra ku untuk melesat kesana. Dan kulihat Kabuto masih sibuk memindahkan vial-vial berisi cairan yang entah apa namanya dan aku tak mau apa gunanya ke tempat yang sudah diberikan label-label yang bertuliskan istilah yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun – tak biasanya.." Sapa Kabuto tanpa membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan kali ini ia menuangkan cairan berwarna merah ke dalam sebuah ampul kecil lalu menutupnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku. Entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan yang sedang dipegangnya.

Mungkin karena warna merahnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Aphrodisiac, Sasuke-kun – Hee .. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang makanya kau tertarik melihat cairan ini - secara insting.. " Jawabnya yang berakhir dengan gumaman pelan.

"Hn – apapunlah, Orochimaru mana? Aku ada perlu.."

Untuk kejutan bagiku, sepasang tangan pucat dan dingin merayap dan melingkari leherku, kebiasaan menjijikkan Orochimaru yang selalu menyentuhku seperti ular. Dia memang ular, aku tahu. Ditambah jilatan basah di telinga dan tulang rahangku, cukup membuatku merinding geli. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun mencariku.." Bisiknya dengan gaya bicara yang feminim dan anggun ditelingaku. Seperti biasa.

Bersyukurlah Orochimaru, aku tak membawa katana ku, karena kalau ku bawa, lehermu yang lentur itu sudah ku tebas. Walaupun hanya sebagai peringatan dan penolakan.

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan apa masalahmu, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah tahu – " Lanjutnya.

Kecupan yang dilanjut oleh pagutan kecil mendarat di bahuku, tepatnya di tanda kutukan yang diberikan oleh Sannin yang tersesat dan menjelma menjadi siluman ular ini. Isyarat yang diberikan darinya untuk menjelaskan padaku, bahwa melalui tanda kutukan itu, ia tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku. Tanda kutukan yang sekaligus menjadi alat Orochimaru untuk menguntitku.

"Kabuto .. " Perintah Orochimaru pada anak buah setianya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta, aku masuk ke kamar Itachi, kulihat kakakku masih tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dan lembut, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti anggota ANBU yang berdarah dingin merenggut nyawa manusia. Tak kan ada yang mengira bahwa dia adalah Shinobi kelas S jika hanya mengenalnya secara sekilas. Aku duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, dan memandangnya.

Kakakku yang ku cintai, kau milikku.

Perlahan, aku merundukkan wajahku, kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat, ku hirup aroma alami tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin dan penuh dengan aura kegagahan. Aku ingin dipeluk cium oleh sosok indah didepanku ini.

"Sasuke?"

Aku membuka mataku, dan langsung menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku bersyukur Itachi tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang atau jika ia bisa, maka rencanaku akan berantakan. Rencana yang akan merubah takdirku.

"Kau sudah kembali, ku pikir kau akan menginap di rumah Jinchuuriki itu.."

Seperti biasa, Itachi selalu mengeluarkan suara lembut yang selalu menenangkanku, tak ingin mengungkit apapun yang sudah kulakukan, tak pernah memarahiku, hanya sedikit menegurku dan diakhiri oleh ledekan isengnya.

"Aku tak jadi bertemu Naruto, makanya aku pulang lagi.." Jawabku singkat.

Sebuah belaian lembut mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Dan ku dengar Itachi mendengus geli.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Otouto.."

Ya, dan ini akan menjadi kekhawatiranmu untukku yang terakhir kali, karena setelah kau pergi dari rumah ini bersama perempuan itu, kau tak kan punya waktu lagi untuk mengkhawatirkanku, meskipun aku bersimbah darah dihadapanmu. Atau mungkin aku tak kan menunjukkan setetes pun darahku dihadapanmu karena aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir lagi.

Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san. Katakan padaku, adakah yang dapat membuatku pantas untuk berada disisimu? Akan kulakukan apapun.

"Aku membuatkan jahe hangat untukmu, musim semi baru saja dimulai dan udara sangat dingin. Maaf aku membangunkanmu.."

Kulihat Itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Anehkah? Jelas aneh, aku tak pernah semanis itu padanya, entah sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Aku ingat Itachi pernah merengek padaku, memintaku dengan wajah konyol agar aku kembali ke masa kecilku yang manis. Dan aku hanya menjawab rengekannya dengan tendangan halus diperutnya.

Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengambil gelas yang kupegang sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih, Otouto.."

Airmataku kembali menggenang, senyum itu sebentar lagi akan hilang. Senyum indah yang hanya untukku itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku akan menghancurkan kakakku dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku akan mengorbankan takdirku dengan tanganku sendiri. Seandainya aku punya sedikit kekuatan untuk membunuh perempuan yang akan merebut kakakku dari sisiku, sayangnya aku tak punya.

"Aku mandi dulu.."

"Kau jadi berlatih bersamaku, kan Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi berharap aku meralat keputusanku semalam.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Itachi. Aku berhenti sebentar saat ku genggam kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu, Nii-san?" Tanyaku pelan, ku rasa aku tak dapat menahan suaraku untuk tak terdengar gemetar.

Hatiku pedih. Jiwaku terkoyak. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kak. Lihatlah aku. Sentuhlah aku. Kumohon, jangan tolak aku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Jadilah milikku. Kuserahkan apapun untukmu. Jika memang kita adalah sepasang malaikat bersayap satu, akan kuberikan sayapku untukmu, agar kau bisa terbang lebih tinggi dan aku terikat sepenuhnya padamu.

"Hm? - Tak mungkin Sasuke, aku harus meneruskan keturunan keluarga kita dan usiaku sudah tiba untuk itu…" Jawabnya.

Masih dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan Sharingan yang sudah menyala merah sejak tadi, airmataku tumpah tak tertahankan. Mengalir ke pipi dan daguku lalu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Sudah tak perlu lagi aku mengedipkan mataku untuk membasahi bola mataku, airmata yang sudah memenuhi mataku lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan kebutuhan organ penglihatanku itu.

"Aku mengerti.."

Aku pun keluar dan menuju kamar mandi. Harapanku hancur. Alasan hidupku musnah. Itachi benar-benar akan pergi dariku. Aku tak kan membiarkannya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk tetap bersatu denganmu. Menjadi milikmu.

 ** _Flash Back.._**

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Kabuto mengambil dua buah ampul yang berwarna bening dan merah. Sepertinya Aphro—apa? Apapun itu, yang jelas cairan yang tadi diurus oleh si kacamata ini. Lalu ia memberikannya padaku. Aku masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan makhluk-makhluk yang gila eksperimen abnormal ini.

 _"_ _Yang merah ini, Aphrodisiac, Sasuke-kun – lebih mudahnya disebut obat perangsang, sudah kucampur dengan macam-macam bahan jadi efeknya akan sangat cepat, dan tak kan ada yang tahan dengan efek rangsangan seksual yang ditimbulkannya...campurkan saja pada minuman kakakmu.."_ Jelas Orochimaru.

 _"_ _Apa gunanya? Itachi malah akan menyerang kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu.."_ Protesku.

Mantan Sannin legendaris yang cantik itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku, mengusap bibirku dengan sensual, kebiasaan ular, geliatnya memang memanja dan menggoda. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan sambil menyeringai tipis, kelopak matanya memicing namun garis vertical di pupil matanya membesar.

 _"_ _Aku belum selesai, Sasuke-kun – cairan bening didalam ampul inilah yang akan menjadi pasangan Aphrodisiac itu_ …"

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Pengubah gender.."_ Jawab Orochimaru dengan suara yang ditekan.

Aku merinding.

 _"_ _Siapapun yang mengkonsumsinya, akan berubah jenis kelaminnya, jika cairan ini masuk ke tubuh perempuan, maka ia akan berubah menjadi laki-laki dan sebaliknya.. Kurasa kau cukup cerdas tanpa harus ku jelaskan panjang lebar, Sasuke-kun.."_

Sejenak aku gemetar dan kembali ku pandang satu buah ampul yang sedang ku genggam.

 _"_ _Tapi, tak mungkin tak ada resiko dari setiap ramuan atau obat. Dan resiko untuk ramuanku kali ini adalah takdir. Kau harus mempertaruhkan takdirmu, karena sekali cairan ini masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, kau tak kan bisa kembali_ … _Pikirkan baik-baik, Sasuke-kun – Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu reaksi Itachi setelah meminum Aphrodisiac itu, jika ia menyerangmu tanpa mempedulikan gender, maka kau tak perlu mengkonsumsi ramuan perubah gender itu.._ "

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku takut – khawatir Itachi tetap akan menolakku walaupun aku sudah bukan menjadi diriku lagi secara fisik, karena aku adalah adik kandungnya. Tak peduli, aku merubah genderku, jika memang itu adalah satu-satunya syarat yang membuatku sedikit lebih pantas untuk bersatu dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya kucintai.

 ** _End of Flash Back._**

Aku kembali ke kamar Itachi setelah mandi, membersihkan tubuhku dan mendinginkan pikiranku. Masih dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahuku, dengan hanya memakai boxer, aku masuk untuk melihat keadaan Itachi. memastikan tentang kemanjuran obat aneh yang diberikan Orochimaru padaku.

Itachi berbaring miring dengan posisi meringkuk seolah sedang menahan sesuatu, ia begitu gelisah, bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, matanya terpejam rapat, sepertinya ia sangat menderita. Jadi, seperti ini efeknya. Aku tak begitu terkejut. Karena ini adalah ulahku sendiri.

Kudekati kakakku dan duduk disampingnya, kusentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Nii-san? Ada apa?" Tanyaku berbisik di telinganya.

Itachi tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya, lalu menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Hatiku perih. Baru kali ini Itachi menghindariku. Ku biarkan tanganku yang tadi menyentuh bahunya tetap tergantung. Bagaikan ingin menggapai asa yang tak kan pernah sanggup tergenggam. Ku lirikkan mataku ke arah kejantanannya berada. Tentu saja yang kulihat adalah sesuatu yang bulat dan besar menonjol dibalik celana tidurnya. Bahkan, sepertinya ada sedikit bercak basah disana.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ia balik bertanya sambil terengah.

"Apa maksudmu, Nii-san?"

"Minuman itu – kau pasti mencampurnya dengan sesuatu.."

Aku tersenyum perih ke arahnya. Ia menuduhku. Ia menyalahkanku. Engkau yang selama ini selalu melindungi dan membelaku, kini kau dengan lantangnya membeberkan kesalahanku. Apakah aku bagimu, Nii-san? Mengapa kau tak melihat cinta yang begitu besar dalam diriku untukmu? Karena aku adikmu? Karena aku laki-laki? Karena itu semua kah aku menjadi tak pantas? Cinta suci yang selama ini ku jaga baik-baik untuk kuberikan untukmu walaupun ketika ajal menjemputku nanti, kau anggap sedemikian kotornya kah?

"Ini salahmu, Nii-san.." Jawabku dingin.

Pedih. Luka di jiwaku menganga lebar, tak kan pernah tersembuhkan. Akan membunuhku perlahan.

Dengan susah payah, Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk menyender di pinggir tempat tidur single nya. Kulihat ia berusaha menahan emosinya seraya menarik nafas panjang dengan berat. Matanya masih terpejam kuat, nafasnya tetap terengah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sasuke – aku ingin kau keluar…" Tegas Itachi dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

Aku menggeleng, Lalu merangkak ke arahnya, menempatkan tubuhku diantara dua kakinya yang tertekuk. Lalu mencium lehernya, sedikit menjilat keringat yang mengalir disana. Kehangatan ini, aroma tubuh yang memabukkan ini, tubuh gagah ini, semua inilah yang selama ini kudambakan. Jariku meraba bibirnya, menyeka pelan air liurnya yang mengalir di pinggir bibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Tidak akan, karena kau membutuhkanku, Nii-san.." Bisikku di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mendorongku kasar, hingga aku terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Tenaganya masih tak diragukan walau dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku mengaguminya. Aku menginginkan kegagahannya. Tapi bukan kegagahan yang dia gunakan untuk menghardikku seperti barusan. Aku ingin kegagahannya dalam menyentuhku dan memberikanku kemesraan.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke – kau sudah keterlaluan.." Bentaknya.

Bibirku bergetar pedih. Airmataku kembali jatuh. Ia menolakku. Ia sama sekali tak melihatku. Kakakku yang ku cinta, tak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Baginya, aku hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang cengeng dan manja. Aku dibunuh oleh cintaku sendiri.

"Kenapa, Nii-san? Karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki sepertimu? Karena aku adikmu? Karena aku masih kecil dimatamu?" Desahku menahan perih.

Perlahan aku berdiri di hadapannya, ku keluarkan ampul yang diberikan professor gila itu dari kantong boxer ku dan kupatahkan ujung dari botol bening dan tipis iitu.

"Jika memang karena semua itu yang membuatku tidak pantas, maka dengan ini aku akan membuat diriku pantas untukmu.." Lanjutku.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya melihatku mulai meneteskan cairan tersebut ke mulutku. Secara naluriah, Itachi menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari cairan tersebut dan instingnya sebagai seorang kakak yang tak ingin adiknya celaka, ia pun menepis tanganku hingga ampul itu terlempar dari tanganku dan pecah di lantai.

Namun terlambat, cairan itu sukses masuk ke tenggorokanku tanpa ada yang tersisa setetes pun. Aku memutuskan untuk merubah takdirku. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Itachi menjadi milikku. Tak peduli dengan apapun keputusan yang akan diberikan Itachi untukku selanjutnya. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah Itachi melihatku, menyentuhku, sekali saja, aku ingin menjadi miliknya. Walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Apa yang kau minum, Sasuke? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tak menyetujui pernikahanku? Katakan…"

Syukurlah akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Nii-san. Tapi, aku tak ingin kau hanya menyadarinya.

"Benar, aku sama sekali tak menyetujuinya.. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin menyerahkanmu pada siapapun.."

Mendadak tubuhku terasa panas, sangat panas hingga aku jatuh terduduk. Ramuan terlarang itu mulai bereaksi. Itachi panik melihatku, ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekatiku. Mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan atasku dan mengguncang-guncang badanku.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kita ke Lady Tsunade sekarang.. Chakra mu menguap, apa sebenarnya yang baru saja kau minum?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan dengan tangan gemetar, aku meremas piyamanya. Lalu memandangnya sambil menaruh tanganku di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san – hanya aku yang pantas untukmu.." Bisikku.

"Sasuke – "

.

.

.

 ** _Itachi's PoV_**

Aku bagaikan di hempaskan dari puncak gunung ke dasar jurang yang dalam saat kudengar dari bibir adikku yang manis itu bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Aku kalut, aku tak tahu bahwa adikku menyimpan perasaan yang mustahil untuk ku balas. Berlebihankah kasih sayangku padanya hingga kekagumannya padaku tumbuh menjadi kesalahpahaman yang menyebabkan perasaan Sasuke tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta?\

Jika memang seperti itu, berarti itu kesalahan terbesarku.

Dan sebagai tambahan benturan untuk menyadari dosaku, kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, antara percaya dan tidak, rambut Sasuke yang kaku mulai melemas dan memanjang. Terjuntai hingga ke pinggangnya. Ia masih merintih dan mengerang kesakitan. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kenyataan luar biasa yang sedang terjadi didepan mataku.

Bulu mata Sasuke memanjang, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih kenyal, dagu nya meruncing, bibirnya menipis dan memerah, lehernya yang jenjang, kini meramping dan lebih halus, sama sekali tak ada kegagahan yang tertinggal disana. Tentu saja, mataku ikut dituntun ke bawah untuk menyaksikan apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Aku terpaku. Aku tak percaya, dada Sasuke mulai membulat dan membengkak, dengan tambahan puting susunya menonjol tegang. Perutnya lebih kempis dan pinggangnya membentuk lekukan indah.

Akibatnya, boxer yang dipakai adikku tersebut merosot turun, kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kejantanan adikku menghilang dan berganti dengan gundukan bukit kecil lengkap dengan belahan di tengahnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, dorongan seksual akibat jebakan yang diberikan Sasuke yang sempat menghilang akibat kepanikanku melihat Sasuke kesakitan, kini muncul lagi. Bahkan lebih kuat, melihat tubuh adikku yang berubah menjadi 'cantik' seperti itu, naluri kelaki-lakianku terbakar.

'Tidak boleh, Itachi – dia tetap adikmu, adik kandungmu, darah yang mengalir didalam dirinya sama dengan yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu..' Susah payah aku membathin untuk tetap menjaga kesadaranku.

Tak lama, erangan Sasuke berhenti dan ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, langsung menatap ke arahku, matanya lebih besar dan bulat, namun mutiara hitam yang indah itu masih tetap menghiasi indera penglihatannya.

"Nii-san.."

Suara Sasuke meninggi, nyaring namun begitu lembut dan manis. Ia benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Namun, auranya masih menyelimuti keasliannya. Ia tetap adikku, dia masih Uchiha Sasuke yang terlahir lima tahun setelahku.

Aku kehilangan kemampuanku berbicara. Entah terlalu takjub atau takut, aku hanya diam terkesima.

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan, ketika membuka mata, aku melihat diriku benar-benar sudah berubah total, bahkan ketika aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk memanggil orang tercintaku, yang kudengar adalah suara seorang wanita yang begitu manis, terbesit rasa mual karena aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan berubah sedemikian menyeluruhnya.

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Orochimaru.

 _"_ _Aphrodisiac itu akan bereaksi dengan feromon yang menguar dari tubuh lawan jenisnya, dan ramuan pengubah gender ini sudah kulengkapi dengan bahan yang mengganti aroma feromon penggunanya, singkatnya – mereka yang mengkonsumsi ramuan ini bersamaan, maka instingnya akan mendominasi seluruh logika dan etika yang pernah dimilikinya.."_

Kulihat Itachi terdiam kaku, aku mengerti ia tak percaya, tak ingin membuang waktu, aku kembali menubruknya, membuatnya terhempas ke lantai. Aku duduk diatasnya dan merebah didadanya. Kudengarkan debar jantungnya yang begitu cepat, ku raba dadanya yang bidang. Tubuh ini milikku, kini Itachi akan bersatu denganku.

"Nii-san – apakah sekarang aku sudah pantas untukmu?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dan mensejajarkan mukaku didepan wajahnya.

Bathinku menjerit, tubuh ini merubah semua kepribadianku, entah karena tubuh ini atau karena pengaruh keinginanku yang begitu besar ingin menjadi milik Itachi. Aku menurunkan wajahku dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Aku berciuman dengan Itachi. Aku bahagia. Jadi ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai, begitu membahagiakan. Lidahku mulai menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut, ku gunakan tangan kananku untuk menangkup dagunya, sesekali ku pagut lembut bibirnya.

"Sasuke – hentikan.." Bisiknya memperingatiku.

Aku tak peduli, aku tak mematuhi kata-kata Itachi kali ini. Kugunakan kesempatanku untuk melesakkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya saat ia memperingatiku barusan. Ia tidak merespon, malah terkesan seperti menolak kedatanganku. Itachi benar-benar menolakku. Perasaanku kian tercabik, kepedihan semakin menggerogoti jiwaku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku sambil terus mengulum bibirnya dan kali ini airmataku benar-benar jatuh ke pipinya.

Kumohon, Nii-san – biarkan aku memilikimu. Sekali ini saja.

.

.

.

 ** _Itachi's PoV_**

Tubuh telanjang itu menempel ditubuhku, sebagai lelaki normal aku bereaksi positif, tapi bagaimanapun aku tahu bahwa dia adikku, adik laki-laki ku yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang wanita. Secara fisik. Tak pernah terfikir olehku adikku bisa melakukan hal senekat ini, aku mengenal adikku dengan amat sangat. Jangankan untuk bermain-main dengan gender, bahkan teman dekatnya yang selalu menggunakan jutsu menjijikkan yang disebutnya 'oiroke' saja, adikku tak pernah mau mempelajarinya. Bahkan tak bereaksi apapun jika dihadapkan dengan jutsu tersebut.

Atau justru karena ia tak bereaksi dengan tubuh wanita maka orientasi seksualnya mengalami penyimpangan? Atau sebaliknya?

Entah darimana adik bungsuku ini belajar teknik berciuman yang sangat sensual, lidahnya benar-benar menari dengan erotis didalam mulutku. Tak peduli aku menolak dan tak meresponnya, ia memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati ciuman sekaligus menahan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Aku tahu adikku terluka. Air matanya yang menetes di wajahku cukup menggambarkan semuanya. Tapi, apa dayaku, menyambut atau tidak menyambut cintanya, tetap akan mencelakakannya cepat atau lambat.

"Sasuke – kalau memang kau begitu menentang pernikahanku, aku akan menundanya demi dirimu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengerti.." Bisikku tertahan saat Sasuke menjeda kulumannya.

Yang kudapatkan hanyalah wajah cantiknya yang memelas sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih tanganku dan mencium telapak tanganku dengan bibir yang bergetar, dan lagi-lagi airmata bening dan hangat itu tumpah dari matanya dan mengalir ke tanganku.

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, Nii-san.."

"Hentikan, Sasuke – sadarlah, kau melakukan kesalahan besar.."

Tanganku yang baru saja diciumnya kini diarahkan olehnya ke dadanya yang kini membesar dan bulat menggoda. Kemudian, ia meremas tanganku yang otomatis tanganku meremas payudaranya yang kenyal dan menegang itu.

"Ngng… Nii-san…" Rintihnya tertahan.

Manis sekali, sangat menggoda. Imanku tidak sekuat pertapa gunung yang sudah di kastrasi. Demi Tuhan aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang membuat adikku yang polos dan manis itu menjadi iblis penggoda seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik tanganku dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Sasuke – hentikan, kuperingatkan sekali lagi, sebaiknya kau keluar.." Ku tekankan suaraku kali ini setegas mungkin.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, dan beranjak dari pangkuanku. Aku lega, kupikir adikku setidaknya mengerti dan menyudahi aksi konyolnya. Namun ternyata anggapanku salah, ia mengambil boxernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan kembali meraih tanganku dan menaruh kunai itu di telapak tanganku.

"Jika kau tak menyentuhku, jika sebegitu bencinya kau padaku, bunuh aku dengan kunai itu.."

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, namun kali ini ia menjilat sepanjang garis tulang rahangku. Dengan tangannya yang menuntun tanganku yang sedang memegang kunai ke lehernya.

"Hanya dengan mati ditanganmu lah, satu-satunya cara terakhir yang ku miliki untuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.."

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke…."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Sasuke sudah menggerakkan tanganku dilehernya, goresan kecil terbentuk dilehernya dan darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut. Aku terkejut dan langsung menepis tangan Sasuke hingga kunai tersebut terlempar. Adikku, mengapa kau tega menyudutkanku pada pilihan yang begitu berat dan sulit? Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar membuatmu bahagia asal bukan hal yang membahayakan dan menyimpang seperti ini, bukannya aku menolakmu, tapi kau harus mengerti bahwa hal ini akan membawamu kedalam kegelapan pekat di masa depanmu.

Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku memang selalu lemah terhadap adikku, dengan segala perlawanan hatiku, akhirnya aku mendekap tubuh ramping dan lembut itu dengan erat, ku cium hangat kening dan puncak kepalanya, aku menyayangi adikku, walau bukan dalam konteks cinta sebagai kekasih. Kini, ia nekat mengorbankan takdirnya demi diriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Akhirnya, Itachi mendekapku, ku lepaskan seluruh pertahanan tubuhku dan memasrahkan diri dalam dekapan hangatnya. Setidaknya saat ini, ia mau melihatku bukan sebagai adiknya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya, dan merebahkan kepalaku didadanya. Bagaikan dibasuh oleh air segar di gurun yang panas. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat kami tenggelam dalam diam dan syahdu nya dekapan, Itachi melepasnya dan membelai pipiku sambil menatapku lembut, senyumnya terukir tipis disitu, Nii-san, apakah cintaku terbalas? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

Untuk selanjutnya, Itachi mengecup leherku, tepat dibagian yang tergores kunai barusan, menjilatnya lembut seolah meminta maaf atas penolakan-penolakan yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Lalu ia menggendongku dan membaringkanku ditempat tidurnya yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang.

"Nii-san.."

Seolah tak mengizinkanku bicara lebih banyak, ia sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, mengulum kembali mulutku dengan ganas, aku merintih dan menggumam pelan dalam ciumannya. Sambil melesakkan tangannya ke helaian rambutku yang kini memanjang, ia meremas rambutku dengan gemas. Sesekali ia memijat tengkukku hingga aku merasakan geli yang menggairahkan. Tubuh wanita cukup mengejutkan ternyata.

Terbesit pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku kembali terluka, apakah kau menyentuh perempuan itu seperti ini juga? Sehangat ini? Semesra ini?

Ciumannya turun ke dagu, leher dan berhenti didadaku. Tangan kanannya meremas dada sebelah kiriku. Dada yang kini benar-benar sudah berubah total dan jelas menjadi lebih sensitif, sementara mulutnya menghisap kuat bagian sebelah kananku, lidahnya begitu pintar menggoda puting susuku yang menonjol tegang disana. Membuatku tersentak nikmat, tubuhku yang baru ini membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Nii-san… Hngngng…" Erangku sambil menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku.

Sejenak aku sempat merasa muak mendengar suaraku sendiri yang benar-benar seperti seorang wanita yang haus kehangatan, seperti seorang pelacur yang meminta kenikmatan terlarang. Tapi, ketika kusadari bahwa serangan Itachi semakin erotis ketika aku mengeluarkan suara itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyukai suara baruku. Demi kakak tercintaku.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan spontan mengangkat tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawahku saat kurasakan sesuatu yang panas mendarat dibagian terlarangku. Itachi memanjakan organ intimku dengan mulutnya. Aku menghempaskan kakiku ke kasur dan menjepit kepalan Itachi dan meremas rambut halusnya, meminta padanya agar tidak melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu.

"Tak apa, Sasuke – kau manis.." Bisiknya sambil memandangku lembut.

Kurasakan satu jari Itachi menyentuh bagian itu dan tak lama ia menyodorkan jarinya ke mulutku. Aku menjilatnya, ada aroma dan rasa yang aneh di jari Itachi, licin dan kental.

"Itu cairan pelumasmu, Otouto .. Wanita dikaruniai kelebihan itu untuk menambah kenikmatan baginya saat bercinta.."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, memberinya tanggapan bahwa aku mengerti, dan setelah itu Itachi kembali kepada pekerjaannya barusan, menjilati organ intim yang sebelumnya diberi istilah 'penis' dan kini sudah berubah menjadi 'vagina' . Aku pernah belajar tentang itu di akademi dan buku porno milik Kakashi.

"Ah.. Hngng.. Nii-.. Haa.. Nnnhh.. "

Menjijikkan, mengapa aku harus mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan seperti itu? Tapi, lagi-lagi pikiranku yang seperti itu diinterupsi oleh serangan Itachi yang mengganas dibawah sana. Rasa geli yang menyeruak begitu menyiksaku, kurasakan 'vagina' baruku semakin basah dan licin, pinggulku bergerak erotis dengan sendirinya, kakiku menghentak-hentak tak terkendali, lidah Itachi yang sedang memainkan butiran mungil yang terdapat diantara belahan bibir 'vagina' ku, menimbulkan rasa geli yang luar biasa hingga tubuhku menggelinjang menahan gejolak yang membuatku nyaris gila.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendorong ingin melompat dari vaginaku, rasanya aneh dan sedikit sakit, aku mulai panik, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang disebut orgasme? Aku belum pernah merasakannya, aku hanya tahu pengetahuan ilmiahnya melalui buku dan penjelasan guru-guruku.

"Nii-san.. Yame.. Ahh.. Ah… Sesuatu.. Ahh.. Aku.. Oh.."

Tanganku meremas sprei tempat tidur dengan kuat, aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, pinggulku semakin bergerak tak terkendali. Rasanya seperti ingin buang air kecil. Aku takut. Aku tak mau mengotori Itachi.

"Tak apa, Sasuke .. Keluarkan.. "

Itachi keterlaluan, disaat aku akan segera meledak seperti itu, ia malah menghisap kuat mutiara kecilku yang paling sensitif disana, dan tangannya malah kembali berinisiatif meremas payudaraku. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku mengangkat pinggulku spontan dan saat itu pula, cairan kental meleleh keluar dan membasahi seluruh permukaan vaginaku.

"Belum, Sasuke .. "

Tanpa kuduga, Itachi mendaratkan ujung lidahnya di lubang urine ku, menggelitik disana ketika orgasme menyerangku, tentu saja hal memalukan seumur hidupku terjadi saat itu, aku kehilangan kendaliku dan otakku terlambat memberi perintah untuk mengkontraksikan sphyngter urethra ku, tak pelak urine ku keluar dari lubang tersebut membasahi muka Itachi.

"Tidaaaaakkkk.. Nii-san... Maaf.. Maaf.." Jeritku menahan malu.

Demi Tuhan aku malu. Aku tak menyangka tubuh wanita bisa sedemikian erotisnya. Dengan gemetar dan tubuh yang masih mengejang, aku berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk rileks. Aku menutup mukaku dan melihat diantara mataku yang setengah terbuka, Itachi tersenyum dan mengelap mukanya yang basah oleh urine ku barusan dengan tissue yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Itachi kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuhku, masih dengan senyum hangatnya, ia membuka tanganku yang menutupi mukaku lalu mengangkat sebelah kakiku dan menaruhnya dibahunya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tegang menempel dibibir bagian luar vaginaku dan tak lama kurasakan benda itu menggesek pelan disana.

"Sasuke, kau benar menginginkannya? Tak kan menyesal?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku menolehkan wajahku kembali ke arahnya yang sebelumnya berpaling karena malu. Lalu mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menyusun senyum tipis, dengan gemetar aku kembali meraih tangannya dan mencium kelima ujung jarinya, lalu memandangnya lurus seolah mengatakan aku siap, dan cepat jadikan aku milikmu.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening dan kedua mataku, organ kewanitaanku mulai merasakan tekanan yang cukup intens. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Perih dan seperti ada yang merobek sesuatu didalam sana, otot-ototku teregang dan merekah paksa.

"Nii-san… Mmmnnn… Nghhaa…"

Tanganku mulai mencengkeram lengan atas Itachi, dan sebelah kakiku yang bebas, tertekuk kaku menjepit pinggulnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke – Berteriaklah jika kau tak tahan.." Bisiknya.

Belum sempat aku menangkap dan mengerti arti dari kata-katanya sekaligus terkejut dan tak percaya dengan pernyataannya barusan, kurasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menabrak ke dinding bagian dalam vaginaku, aku tersentak dan spontan memundurkan tubuhku, mata dan mulutku terbuka lebar, perih dan linu, tak lama sesuatu yang basah namun agak kesat meleleh keluar dari lubang kewanitaanku.

"Aaaaakkkhhh…. Itachiiii…" Pekikku tak tertahankan.

Itachi hanya memandangku lembut, dan mengangkat tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya menerobos masuk kedalam diriku. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah ke arahku.

"Kau suci, Otouto – Aku bangga padamu.."

Mendengar suara lembut itu, airmataku mengalir lagi. Ah, aku jadi begini emosional. Hormon wanita yang terdapat didalam tubuhku benar-benar sudah mentransformasikan diriku menjadi sosok baru yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah membayangkannya.

"Kau dengar kan tadi? Bahwa kuputuskan untuk selalu bersamamu, dan aku mencintaimu.. Tentu saja bukan sebagai adik.." Lanjutnya.

Tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Itachi kini mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas karena aku yang memindahkannya melingkari tengkuk Itachi sekarang. Perlahan, kutarik Itachi agar menindihku dan memelukku. Itachi pun menurunkan kembali kakiku yang tadi ditaruhnya di bahunya agar ia bisa menindihku sesua keinginanku.

"Aku cinta padamu, Nii-san.."

Kakak, aku memang bukan yang pertama untukmu, tapi engkau adalah yang pertama untukku. Dan yang terakhir. Kesucianku yang hanya satu-satunya sudah ku berikan untukmu. Cintaku terbalas. Cinta yang kau berikan untukku mengembalikan nyawaku yang sempat terombang-ambing.

.

.

.

 ** _Itachi's PoV_**

Tersesat sudah. Aku memutuskan untuk menyambut cinta adikku. Pengorbanannya mengalahkan seluruh logika dan etika yang selalu ku jaga baik-baik. Aku bersumpah untuk mencintai adikku lebih dari yang bahkan dia inginkan. Aku akan melindunginya, dan terus berada disisinya, bahkan menjadi pelayannya jika perlu. Aku merenggut takdirnya dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua itu.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Anak yang kalian banggakan ini sudah memilih jalan yang salah. Setidaknya, aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian tentang kekuatanku melindungi Sasuke, putra bungsu kalian yang manis.

Adikku yang manja itu memintaku untuk memeluknya, dengan senang hati tanpa ada sedikitpun penyesalan, aku menuruti keinginannya, kuturunkan sebelah kakinya yang sempat tersampir di bahuku, sedikit melebarkan kedua kaki adikku, aku merendahkan tubuhku dan menindihnya dengan sedikit tertahan karena aku tak ingin menghimpit adikku.

Tak henti-hentinya kuberikan ciuman sayang di kening dan pipinya, sambil perlahan mulai kugerakkan pinggulku naik turun. Wajah cantik itu begitu memelas memohon padaku, rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai dan terurai pecah di tempat tidurku, dan terlihat begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya yang putih mulus tak ternoda. Masih ada jejak darah dilehernya akibat goresan kunai tadi, namun terlihat olehku seperti kalung merah yang menghiasi dan menambah keindahan fisik baru yang dimiliki oleh adik kesayanganku ini.

"Ng..Ahn.. Ah.. Ah.. Nii-san.. Ahh.. Ukh.. Ngng… Mmm…"

Desahan erotis terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, suaranya begitu manis dan menggoda, tak bosan aku memandang ekspresi Sasuke yang menggairahkan, aku senang ia selalu memanggil namaku disetiap rintihan dan desahannya. Aku bertemu dengan adikku yang baru. Aku seperti memiliki sebuah boneka beling yang cantik dan sempurna hingga aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menjaganya agar tidak retak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke .."

Aku tak tahan, ku gerakkan pinggulku kian cepat, kuhentakkan pinggulku agak keras hingga tubuh Sasuke tersentak-sentak karena tabrakan simfisisku diselangkangannya. Ia berpegang pada sisi tempat tidur untuk sedikit menahan hentakan ditubuhnya, wajah cantiknya yang putih kian merona manis, airmatanya mengalir membuat aura cantiknya semakin bercahaya, tubuh wanitanya benar-benar mengubah semua yang ada didalam diri Sasuke.

"Ohhh – Sasuke, kau luar biasa, Otouto .. "

Kulihat Sasuke melirik ke arahku dan terkikik kecil, lalu menggeleng sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku, masih dengan tubuh yang terguncang-guncang, ia berbicara dengan terpatah-patah.

"Sa—ah..lah… Nii-san… Ahh… Aku… Hmnnn.. Ngh.. Bukan.. Ukh.. Nghhaa.. Otouto lagi… Ahhhh…. Aku- imouto-mu.. Ahmmm… Sekarang… Ahhh…"

Senyumku melebar mendengar kata-kata manisnya, dan mengangguk sambil mengangkat tubuhya ke pangkuanku, kembali ia memekik dan mengerang nikmat saat kubantu Sasuke bergerak naik turun, aku menghisap payudaranya yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup kenyal dan menggoda, sementara tanganku asyik meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang lebih membesar dari sebelumnya sambil terus membantu mengurangi bebannya untuk bergerak naik turun.

"Sasuke.. Ahh .. Nikmatkah? Kau suka milik kakakmu, hm?" Tanyaku menggodanya.

Adikku yang penurut itu tentu saja kembali berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku dengan terbata – terpotong-potong oleh desahan dan lenguhannya. Kulihat ia mengangguk cepat, nafasnya kian terengah, beberapa helain rambutnya menempel di dadanya yang basah oleh keringat. Aku tak bosan memandangnya.

"Mmmhh.. Suka.. Ahh… Nii-san… Aaaahhh… Nikmat, kak.. Ohhhh…"

Semakin bergairah dengan jawaban jujur Sasuke, aku kembali menjatuhkan badannya dan memposisikan tubuh adikku menungging ke arahku, ku gesekkan penisku di lubang vagina nya yang sudah banjir, bermaksud menggodanya lagi.

"Kalau kau suka, memintalah padaku, Sasuke .. Atau aku akan menghentikannya.."

"Jangan.. Jangan berhenti, Nii-san… Mhh… Kumohon… Masukkan.."

"Masukkan apa dan kemana, Imouto?"

Aku menyeringai tipis melihat adikku yang sepertinya bingung harus mengatakan apa, lebih tepatnya malu untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat vulgar padaku, terlebih dengan anatomi baru yang dimilikinya sekarang ini. tapi justru disitulah menariknya, aku ingin mendengar kejujuran adikku sedikit saja setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah bertemu dengan sisi manisnya. Aku semakin cepat menggesekkan penisku di belahan vaginanya, sedikit menekan halus namun tak memasukkannya. Aku yakin Sasuke frustrasi luar biasa.

"Ma—masukkan .. Penismu … Ke.. Ahhh.."

"Ke mana, Sasuke? Katakan dengan jelas .. " Godaku lagi ketika kurasakan adikku mendorong pantatnya ke arahku, bahasa tubuh yang begitu jujur sebenarnya. Hanya aku saja yang belum puas.

"Ke… Mm..Nhhh.. Nii-san.. Kumohon…"

Tak sabar, aku mencengkeram kuat payudaranya yang tergantung karena posisi menunggingnya, meremasnya ganas sambil menggigit gemas kulit punggungnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau tak mengatakannya.." Ancamku.

"Ke.. ke.. ke vagina-ku, Nii-san… Masukkan penismu ke vaginaku sekarang juga.."

Aku tersenyum dan menjilat telinganya.

"Anak manis, Imouto.."

Saat itu juga, aku langsung melesakkan penisku sekaligus kedalam lubang surganya, ia menjerit keras saat ujung penisku menabrak serviksnya, jangan tanyakan tentang G-spot nya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku membentur bagian itu, hingga membuat Sasuke kehilangan segala kehormatan dan keagungan dirinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku bercinta dengan Itachi, entah sudah separah apa aku memperkosa harga diriku, yang menyelimuti pikiranku sekarang hanyalah kebahagiaan karena sudah bersatu dengan Itachi.

Desahan demi desahan yang meluncur dari mulutku, hentakan demi hentakan yang benturkan ke tubuhku oleh Itachi, semua itu adalah surga bagiku. Ketika penis Itachi menabrak mulut rahimku didalam sana, aku merasa akan hamil bayi Itachi saat itu juga. Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang wanita? Apa semua wanita diseluruh dunia ini merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat ini setiap bercinta.

Orgasme kedua kembali menghampiriku, aku menggigit bantal dibawahku dengan tangan mencengkeram kuat di sprei kasur Itachi, aku akan meledak lagi seperti tadi, aku akan membasahi kasur Itachi, aku akan mengotori kamar Itachi dengan cairan menjijikan dari tubuhku. Namun, semakin aku memikirkan hal vulgar tersebut, aku semakin bergairah.

"Keluarkan, Imouto – aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan.." Seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak kaget dengan suara Itachi yang memerintah dan ditambah dengan mendaratnya tamparan halus di bongkahan pantatku seolah harus mematuhinya saat itu juga, akhirnya aku kembali lepas kendali. Aku melordosiskan tubuhku secara spontan dan dengan mulut dan mata yang terbuka lebar, aku mencapai klimaks ku yang kedua.

"Nii-saaaaaannnn…."

Kakiku gemetar, aku lemas, namun Itachi mengerti, ia kembali menidurkanku dan mencium keningku dengan sayang, seraya menyeka keringat di pelipisku dan membelai kepalaku.

"Kau klimaks banyak sekali, Imouto – sekarang giliranku.."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan tersenyum padanya, melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggulnya dan merengkuh lehernya agar Itachi merasa nyaman dan tak ragu melepaskan seluruh hasratnya padaku.

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan menggila, ia menatapku intens dan akhirnya mengulum mulutku dengan ganas untuk menghindari lenguhan nyaring yang mungkin saja terjadi, aku melayaninya dengan senang hati, hingga akhirnya kurasakan Itachi mendorong pinggulnya dengan keras dan menyodokkan penisnya begitu dalam ke tubuhku. Aku menjepit tubuhnya dengan kakiku dan Itachi terkulai lemas diatas badanku, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan mendengarkan tiap hela nafasnya yang masih terengah.

Aku berhasil, aku berhasil memuaskan kakakku. Aku berhasil membuat kakakku menjadi milikku. Aku bahagia. Tak menyesal aku meminta ramuan konyol itu pada Orochimaru jika hasil yang kudapat begini hebatnya.

Setelah kami berdua menyelesaikan masa relaksasi, Itachi mengeluarkan penisnya dari vaginaku dan aku hanya meringis pelan saat kurasakan cairan panas meleleh keluar dari lubangku, Itachi terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pipiku lalu menciumnya. Bahagianya. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa selalu dalam kehangatan kakakku selamanya.

"Mungkin kita harus istirahat dulu, Sasuke – karena setelah ini kita akan kerja bakti.." Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah sprei dan tempat tidur.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar candaan ringannya dan mengangguk. Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya disampingku, tempat tidur terasa semakin sempit, dan akhirnya ia memiringkan badannya dan merengkuh tubuhku ke pelukannya. Aku merebah dan meraba dadanya yang bidang. Airmataku menetes dan kucium dadanya dengan penuh cinta.

"Oyasumi, Imouto .."

"Hn, Oyasumi Nii-san.."

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore, Itachi terjaga dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati adik kesayangannya terbaring dalam pelukannya, Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan menyusun ingatannya bahwa yang terjadi pagi tadi adalah sama sekali bukan mimpi. Adiknya kini benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang baru. Dan ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu mencintai adiknya.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Itachi lembut sambil membelai lembut poni Sasuke yang halus.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun, kita akan kerja bakti kan?"

Masih diam, Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

"Sasuke, jangan malas, kau pura-pura tidur kan?"

Dingin. Tubuh adiknya terasa dingin dan lebih kaku. Kepanikan mulai menyerang Itachi, kali ini ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke pelukannya lalu menepuk pipinya.

"Sasuke, kau sakit? Efek samping dari ramuan itu?"

Sebuah bulir airmata mengalir di salah satu mata Sasuke saat Itachi menaruh jarinya di depan hidung Sasuke. Tak ada hambusan hangat disana, jarinya turun ke leher Sasuke dan meraba denyutan kehidupan disana. Tak ada denyutan atau detakan apapun disana. Airmata Itachi benar-benar jatuh kali ini, ia mendekap tubuh dingin dan kaku adiknya dengan sangat erat, mencium berkali-kali kepala dan keningnya seolah memanggil adiknya untuk kembali.

"Kenapa? Sasuke? Mengapa aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu? Mengapa kau tak percaya aku mencintaimu? Tak cukupkah kata-kataku?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Tak ada tanggapan. Adiknya telah pergi, ia memilih jalan yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Itachi. secarik kertas terlihat menyembul di bawah bantal, buru-buru Itachi mengambilnya.

 _'_ _Nii-san, terima kasih, aku bahagia dipeluk cium olehmu, maafkan aku yang hina ini, pasti aku membuatmu sangat kecewa, bagaimanapun aku tetap adikmu yang masih kecil, nakal, cengeng dan manja._

 _Aku memilih jalan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu, Nii-san. Kau menikahlah. Bahagialah bersamanya, karena caraku bersatu denganmu tidak cukup hanya dengan hubungan penuh nafsu dan birahi seperti tadi. Setelah kau menemukan surat ini dan membacanya, mungkin kau akan menemukan tubuhku yang terbujur kaku, jangan panik, Nii-san. Jangan menangis, kau kan sering bilang padaku bahwa seorang Shinobi tak boleh meneteskan airmatanya._

 _Temui Orochimaru, dia sudah tahu tentang semua rencanaku. Maaf aku menjebakmu untuk mendapatkan kemesraan sesaat darimu, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu. Aku tahu, Mangekyou Sharingan milikmu kian hari menutup penglihatanmu, begitu juga dengan jutsu-jutsu yang mengiringinya, perlahan menggerogoti kesehatan dan organ tubuhmu._

 _Inilah maksudku tentang caraku bersatu denganmu, Nii-san. Ambilah mataku, jadilah lebih kuat, bawalah jantung dan hatiku untuk menggantikan derita penyakit yang kau alami selama ini. Kau tak ingin membuat wanitamu itu menangis hanya karena kepergianmu setelah pernikahanmu kan? Karena itulah, aku akan belajar untuk menerima wanita itu bersamamu lewat jantung dan hati yang kuberikan padamu. Dengan mataku pulalah, aku akan menyaksikan kebahagiaanmu dan melanjutkan menatap dunia bersamamu._

 _Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyusulku karena aku sudah melumpuhkan raja neraka dengan Sharinganku agar ia menolak kedatanganmu kemari. Ah, itu hanya bercanda. Begitulah, Nii-san. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Ah, jangan beritahu Usuratonkachi dan yang lainnya tentang perbuatan nekadku atau mereka akan membunuhku sekali lagi. Walaupun aku benar-benar sudah mati._

 _Selamat tinggal, Nii-san. Aku mencintaimu. Caraku mencintaimu adalah menjadikan diriku bersatu denganmu. Menjadikan diriku berguna untukmu. Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, temui Orochimaru seperti yang kubilang tadi dan penuhi permintaanku._

 _Aku yang tak berguna ini, mencintaimu._

 _Anta no Orokanaru Otouto, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

End.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best Regards._**


End file.
